petite histoire sans lendemain
by Pim's
Summary: une petite histoire sans lendemain et sans conséquence.. un énième DragoHermione mais venez quand même jeter un coup d'oeil...


Bon, je me lance ! Cette histoire, je l'ai ecrite y'a un bail maintenant (je fais les fonds de tiroirs !) et donc, je sais pas trop ce que vous en penserez (c'était une période Drago/ Hermione ! j'espère que ça vous plaira…

Sinon, pour les lecteurs (que je peux malheureusement compter avec une seule main !) de ''Quand revient le passé'', je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre depuis… (au moins !) mais je suis en pleine déprime ''ahjen'aipratiquementaucunereview'' et donc je suis pas très inspirée en ce moment.

Bref, j'arrête de vous prendre la tête avec tout ça !

Sinon, en gras c'est des pensées et y'a des points devant les tirets vu que déconne!

_**Cette histoire a commencé il y a maintenant presque un an. 8 mois et 3 semaines pour être précise. Quand il est entré dans cette chambre.**_

_**En fait, non, elle a commencé un peu plus tôt, mais je vous épargnerai cette énième dispute. Ou peut-être pas, car, à vrai dire, c'est exactement à ce moment qu'a commencé cette histoire.**_

« -Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire !

.-De quoi tu te mêles ? Je ne te demande rien !

.-Oui, mais je suis censé être ton ami, Hermione ! Et en tant qu'ami, je crois avoir le droit de te dire quand tu déconnes !

.-Et c'est le cas, tu crois !

.-Et pas qu'un peu ! Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie !

.-Oh mon dieu ! Arrête je t'en prie ! Tu deviens pathétique ! Je ne fais que vivre ma vie ! C'est pas ma faute si tu es si coincé !

.-Là, c'est toi qui es pathétique ! Tu crois vivre ta vie ! Tout ce que tu fais, c'est coucher avec tous les mecs de cette école !

.-Tu es jaloux de ne pas en faire partie ?

La gifle partit en un instant, guidée par une colère immense.

.-Tu es immonde !

.-C'est vrai. Et alors ! Ca ne fait que te remonter dans ton estime ! Tu es le grand, le noble, monseigneur Harry Potter.

.-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

.-Et tu n'avais pas le droit de me frapper. On est quittes.

.-Je ne crois pas.

.-Mais moi, si. Cette conversation est terminée. Comme notre amitié, je crois. Demain, tout sera fini, ces 7 années de pseudo amitié et ce collège. Rien ne nous oblige plus à nous voir.

.-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

.-J'en sais rien, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai en ce moment. »

Elle sortit de la pièce sans montrer la colère mêlée de peine qu'elle ressentait, et monta calmement dans sa chambre, celle des préfets.

En ouvrant la porte, elle ne fit même pas attention aux deux jeunes gens allongés sur le canapé dans une position qui aurait pu en choquer plus d'un.

Elle entra directement dans sa chambre, et s'allongea doucement sur le lit. Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle était anesthésiée, en dehors de tout, de son monde qu'elle comprenait de moins en moins.

Tout cela, sa vie, elle ne reconnaissait plus rien, tout lui paraissait si lointain qu'elle avait parfois du mal à se souvenir du pourquoi du comment.

En fait, tout était parti de Ron, son premier amour. Et à vrai dire, son seul. Maintenant, il était parti. Depuis un an, il était parti suivre sa dernière année dans un autre collège de sorcellerie.

Elle le regrettait en tant qu'ami, car même si elle l'avait détesté durant presque toute sa 6ème année, qui avait suivi leur rupture, elle avait compris, en le voyant partir, qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

''Malheureusement'', elle avait déjà commencé à ''gâcher sa vie'', comme aimait à le dire St Potter. Depuis plus d'un an, elle collectionnait les histoires d'une semaine, voir d'une nuit. Au début, elle l'avait fait pour se venger de Ron, mais très vite elle avait apprécié ce pouvoir de séduction qui faisait partie d'elle et qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné.

La plupart de ces garçons ne la connaissaient pas, ou alors elle était pour eux, la fille qui traînait avec le survivant. La fille avec la tignasse emmêlée. Elle en avait eu assez un jour de ne vivre qu'à travers Harry. Elle les avait tous surpris à la rentrée de 6ème année. Même Harry et Ron avaient faillit faire une attaque. Car si l'amour de Ron l'avait rendue jolie, quelques mois de vacances et un 16ème anniversaire l'avait transformée en ''bombe'' !

Bref, tout c'était ''bien'' passé au début, malgré quelques maladresse de sa part, en effet, elle n'avait fait l'amour qu'à une seule personne, et elle était plus qu'amoureuse de lui. Là, elle se retrouvait à coucher avec le premier venu, ce qui était légèrement différent. Mais la colère donne parfois un courage hors du commun.

Et puis, en 7ème année, elle avait été nommée préfète en chef, avec Drago Malefoy. Finalement, depuis son ''changement'', ils avaient tous les deux encore plus de points communs qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Et, sans être devenus amis, ils s'étaient rapprochés, ne serait-ce que pour parler de leur ''conquêtes'' et de leur façon de rompre !

Tous ces éléments mis bout à bout avaient entraîné de nombreuses et violentes disputes entre Harry et elle : il ne la comprenait plus, lui qui vivait avec Ginny un amour sans nuages depuis très longtemps, presque trop pour être honnête, au goût d'Hermione. .

Enfin, voilà, tout serait bientôt fini, demain matin ils partiraient tous de leur coté.

Mais, ce soir, il restait encore le bal. Et même si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

De plus, en tant que préfets en chef, Malefoy et elle étaient obligés d'y aller, et ensemble.

Elle mit la robe bordeaux qu'elle avait achetée pour cette occasion. Une robe moldue, plus que moulante et ouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle contempla son reflet, plus rien ne laissait apparaître la fille coincée et bonne élève qu'elle avait été. Bien sur, elle était toujours une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard mais les études avaient cessé d'être sa priorité absolue.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, les deux ''amoureux'' n'étaient plus sur le canapé. Elle entra dans la chambre de Malefoy, qui était en train de s'habiller.

« -Tu pourrais frapper.

.-Oui, mais je sais que tu adores qu'on te voit en caleçon !

.-C'est pas faux, admit il avec un sourire en coin.

.-Dépêche ! On est censés ouvrir le bal.

.-Je sais, cette débile de Melinda en est jalouse ! Je te jure que si tu m'empêches de conclure ce soir…

.-Ca va ! Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un en vue.

.-Ah oui ? Qui ?

.-Ted.

.-Le batteur de Serdaigle !

.-Lui-même.

.-C'est un crétin !

.-Et alors ? Il est mignon…et sans vouloir te vexer, Melinda n'est pas vraiment une lumière !

.-C'est vrai… Tu m'aides avec ce machin ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit le nœud papillon avec lequel il s'était débattu pendant plusieurs minutes.

« -Tu es pas trop mal comme ça, dit-elle.

.-Toi aussi, répondit-il sincèrement.

.-On y va ? Ils doivent nous attendre.

.-C'est parti. »

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fut plutôt remarquée, d'abord parce que l'orchestre s'arrêta de jouer dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans la salle, et ensuite parce qu'ils représentaient à eux deux le symbole de la richesse, la réussite, le pouvoir et le charme!

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux, et ils commençaient à se sentir, malgré leur habituelle assurance, légèrement mal à l'aise !

Drago se pencha à l'oreille de sa cavalière, et chuchota :

« -Tu sais ce qui se passe exactement ?

.-Pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'on devrait danser.

.-Je suis pour. »

Ils avancèrent sur la piste, et l'orchestre consenti enfin à jouer un air plutôt lent. Les deux préfets se resserrèrent, et commencèrent à danser, d'une façon plutôt sensuelle à vrai dire…

Ils furent bientôt rejoins par d'autres couples et se sentirent enfin un peu plus libres de leurs mouvements.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, les deux jeunes gens restèrent un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cet instant de calme, puis s'éloignèrent, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être vus ensemble, comme plus ou moins fragiles, et…humains.

« -Bon, dit Hermione, Melinda commence à me regarder de travers, je pense qu'elle est ''prête'', amuse toi bien.

.-Toi aussi, même si ce crétin n'est pas vraiment mignon !

.-C'est pas si grave, j'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées…

.-Alors, j'espère qu'il fera l'affaire ! »

Ils se séparèrent en se dirigeant chacun vers l' ''élu de leur cœur'', enfin, celui de la soirée …

« -Melinda ? Tu danses ?

.-Bien sur, fit la jeune fille en souriant à ses amies qui l'enviaient tellement, elle, une 6ème année, qui sortait avec le si beau Drago Malefoy…

Ils arrivèrent sur la piste, et commencèrent à danser. Drago lança un regard vers le groupe de Serdaigle, auquel s'était jointe Hermione. Elle faisait du charme à chacun d'eux et ils étaient pratiquement tous à ses pieds. Mais, telle qu'il la connaissait, elle ne dévirait pas de son objectif, et ce soir, ce serait Ted dans son lit, pas un autre de ces débiles. Son regard dévia encore et il vit saint Potter en train de danser lui aussi, et tout en lançant des regards noirs vers Hermione et sa ''cour''.

.-Ted ? Tu m'emmènes danser ?

.-Ouais. J'arrive chérie.

''_**Chérie !'' Pour qui il se prend ce crétin ! Il est mignon, mais faudrait voir à pas pousser quand même ! Si il continue, on finira tous les deux la soirée seuls et personne n'a envie de ça, n'est-ce pas ?**_

La soirée continua plutôt calmement, Hermione dansa avec plusieurs garçons, contrairement à Drago, qui fut obligé de rester collé à Mélinda, car il attendait de conclure depuis plus d'une semaine, et il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir seul ce soir.

Vers minuit, Hermione et Ted s'éclipsèrent de la soirée en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille sous le regard de Drago…

**_Amuse-toi bien Granger…_**, pensa t'il. Et en regardant sa cavalière, **_J'espère que j'y aurai droit aussi…_**

…et celui d'Harry. Il l'avait observée une partie de la soirée et avait eu envie de vomir en la voyant se ''prostituer'' devant ces crétins.

Elle avait tellement changé, et il ne reconnaissait plus rien de sa meilleure amie…

Ron était parti et Hermione… l'Hermione qu'il avait connu avait disparu. Il se sentait abandonné, elle lui avait dit que leur amitié était finie… et qu'elle n'avait même jamais existé. Et ça c'était faux, injuste et simplement destiné à lui faire du mal. L'Hermione qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais fait tant de mal gratuitement.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre avec Ted. Il avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller et elle aussi. Ils furent bientôt sur le lit et la jeune fille commença à oublier la journée terrible qu'elle venait d'avoir.

**_Il n'est pas très doué mais au moins j'oublie un peu Harry…_**

Ils furent très vite interrompus par un bruit…la porte s'ouvrit…laissant passer Harry, rouge de colère.

.-Oh mon dieu ! Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

.-…Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit Ted, qui ramassait déjà ses affaires.

.-C'est ça ouais. Tu dégages, et plus vite que ça !

.-Pour qui tu te prends Harry ! Tu n'es pas mon père !

.-Heureusement ! Tu t'es regardée ! Je suis même étonné de ne trouver qu'un seul mec dans ton lit ce soir !

.-Sors tout de suite d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Tu es qui pour me parler comme ça ! Je suis une adulte, je sais ce que je fais et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de quelqu'un qui me juge comme tu le fais !

.-Maintenant, retourne voir Ginny, soyez heureux et laisse moi vivre ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé.

.-Tu sais ce que tu fais !

.-Parfaitement ! Maintenant vas-t'en avant que les choses dégénèrent encore plus. Toi et moi on ne devrait plus se voir…

.-C'est ce que tu veux ?

.-Oui. »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et il vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle voulait sincèrement le voir partir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Hermione resta couchée sur son lit pendant de longues minutes, elle n'aurait pas pu dire combien, prostrée, anéantie par les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées.

Elle serait sûrement restée dans cet état encore longtemps si le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant ne l'avait légèrement sortie de sa torpeur.

Elle entendit ''au loin'' un rire féminin et légèrement alcoolisé. **_Mélinda. Au moins Drago, lui, s'amusera sûrement ce soir, même si cette fille est débile…Elle est débile mais elle n'est pas seule…_**

Soudain elle aperçut une bouteille qui traînait sous son lit. Elle l'attrapa et but en grimaçant le liquide verdâtre qu'elle contenait.

_**Au moins je me rappellerai plus de rien demain… **_

Elle retomba dans sa léthargie en murmurant sur Ron, Harry et sa vie.

Dans la chambre à coté, Drago et Mélinda se déshabillaient pendant que la jeune fille riait aux éclats et que Drago soupçonnait qu'elle avait plus qu'abusé de la bierre-au-beurre. Mais après tout elle avait 16 ans et faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et le jeune homme commença à l'embrasser. Il descendit le long de son corps, l'embrassant, quand soudain…il entendit une espèce de…ronflement !

Il releva la tête et vit que Mélinda avait la tête sur le coté, la bouche ouverte et qu'elle dormait !

_**C'est pas vrai ! J'y crois pas ! Pourquoi elles boivent alors qu'elles ne supportent pas l'alcool !**_

Après quelques secondes, il sortit de la chambre et s'installa dans le fauteuil de la salle commune des préfets pour lire un livre de magie d'un niveau très élevé.

Dans le silence de sa lecture il entendit, outre les ronflements de Mélinda, un gémissement venant de l'autre chambre. Il tendit l'oreille, Hermione était censée être avec Ted mais les bruits qui s'échappaient de la chambre n'avaient rien à voir avec des gémissements ''d'amoureux''.

Il entrouvrit la porte et y jeta un coup d'œil : Hermione était allongée, seule, sur le lit, et elle pleurait.

Il resta quelques secondes sans oser s'approcher, puis il fit un pas en avant. La jeune fille tourna la tête brusquement quand elle l'entendit.

.-Malefoy…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec ta chère Melinda ?

.-Elle cuve son vin…tu devrais faire pareil d'ailleurs…

.-La ferme ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

.-Du calme ! Je t'ai rien fait, je te signale !

.-Ca ne saurait tarder !

Elle se leva difficilement et s'approcha de lui. Sa robe tombait sur ces épaules et le jeune homme sentit le désir monter en lui en la voyant lui faire des avances.

.-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? demanda t'il.

.-On devait s'amuser toi et moi ce soir. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement, lui frôlant simplement les lèvres. Drago ne mit que quelques centièmes de secondes avant de lui rendre son baiser, mais cette fois celui-ci se fit plus brutal, plus passionné, et plus déroutant pour les deux jeunes gens.

Après quelques hésitations, sans doute dues au fait qu'ils s'étaient détestés ces 7 dernières années, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de la jeune fille tout en se déshabillant mutuellement.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, le jour commençait à peine et sa nuit avait été très…agitée. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir un amas de cheveux châtains posés sur l'oreiller à coté de lui.

Granger. Leur nuit avait été… passionnée. A vrai dire, depuis la ''transformation'' de la jeune fille, il avait souvent eu envie de coucher avec elle. Et à présent, c'était fait. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs…

D'un geste lent il écarta légèrement les cheveux de la jeune femme pour observer son visage. Elle dormait paisiblement, mais ses traits étaient tendus comme si ses problèmes ne la quittaient jamais, pas même dans son sommeil.

Soudain, elle eut un mouvement, qui fit reculer le jeune homme, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle se mit à murmurer.

.-Harry arrête…tu n'as pas le droit…Ron…tu n'aurais pas du m'abandonner…Ron…

Drago reçu ces paroles comme un coup de couteau dans son ego : ils venaient de coucher ensemble, et pourtant, elle pensait toujours à Saint Potter et à Weasley !

Il resta à coté d'elle, une main sur son visage, quelques minutes pour qu'elle se calme.

.-Ron…

Cette fois c'en était un peu trop. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il n'avait jamais aimé les lendemains. Chacun était mal à l'aise, se demandant si ça s'arrêtait là, ou s'il fallait se revoir… A la longue, il était devenu expert dans la disparition en pleine nuit ou au petit matin.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment songé à partir avant qu'elle se mette à prononcer le nom de son ancien petit ami quand lui la touchait !

Malgré son caractère de séducteur il était un peu mal à l'aise de s'en aller maintenant, alors qu'ils n'allaient sûrement jamais plus se revoir. Mais peut-être que finalement tout était pour le mieux…Granger n'avait sûrement pas envie d'affronter en face le fait d'avoir couché avec une des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus à Poudlard. Surtout après ce que lui avait dit Saint Potter.

Enfin bref, il allait leur éviter à tous les deux l'embarras de se parler, en partant maintenant et en transplanant au manoir Malefoy à partir du Pré au lard.

Il regarda une dernière fois en direction du lit de la jeune fille, puis sortit de sa chambre, et de sa vie.

**_Voilà. Je me suis réveillée vers 8 heures ce matin là, et en me tournant, je n'ai vu qu'une trace sur l'oreiller et un long cheveu blond presque blanc. Drago Malefoy était sorti de ma vie. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais…_**

_**En effet je me suis rendue compte quelques semaines plus tard qu'il n'était pas parti sans me laisser un ''cadeau d'adieu''…**_

_**A ce moment là, j'étais avec des amis (que je connaissais en fait depuis quelques jours seulement) et nous traînions un peu partout. **_

_**Pour la première fois depuis des années je me suis retrouvée seule face à moi-même, et la personne que j'ai découverte m'a effrayée. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. **_

_**Après plusieurs jours entiers de réflexion, j'ai su que ce bébé était ma chance de m'en sortir. J'ai décidé de quitter cette bande plutôt louche et de retourner à Londres.**_

_**Je ne suis pas allée chez mes parents, je ne m'en sentais pas le courage après être partie de chez eux un mois plus tôt en claquant la porte.**_

_**Je suis allée, après mure réflexion, au Terrier. Les Weasley étaient peut-être les personnes à qui j'avais fait le moins de mal. Sauf Ginny…**_

_**J'ai été accueillie comme d'habitude : avec la générosité qui les caractérisait, et puis j'ai revu Ron…Ginny…et Harry…**_

.-Monte en haut ma chérie, dit Molly Weasley avec son grand sourire.

Hermione obéit, elle était d'ailleurs heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir se reposer en sachant qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver l'ambiance si caractéristique du Terrier. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami (anciennement celle de Percy…).

.-Herm !

.-Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

.-Merci ! Quel accueil !

.-Excuse-moi ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

.-Moi aussi, dit-il en la serrant aussi fort qu'il put dans ses bras.

.-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

.-Quelques jours seulement. Comment tu vas ?

.-Bien. Tout va bien.

.-Et comment s'est passé cette année ?

.-Comme d'habitude à peu de chose près.

.-…Hermione. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…tu n'es pas la seule à t'être ''réfugiée'' au Terrier…

.-Ce qui veut dire ?

.-Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry est là lui aussi.

.-…Je vois. Donc toi aussi tu vas me considérer comme une pute ?

.-Hermione ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

.-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Harry qui le dit…Quand on parle du loup…

.-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois, dit le jeune homme brun en entrant dans la pièce.

.-Tu me l'as dit Harry…

.-J'aurais voulu que tu comprennes, que tu te rendes compte du mal que tu faisais aux autres, et à toi-même.

.-Et bien : Sois heureux ! Je m'en suis rendue compte, mais je n'ai pas fini de faire du mal…on n'a qu'à dire que c'est dans ma nature. Et puis si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis tellement irresponsable que je suis enceinte !

Les deux garçons eurent un sursaut de surprise.

.-Et oui ! Encore un être que je vais pouvoir faire souffrir… Bon, je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Ron tu diras à ta mère que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester.

.-Attends ! Hermione, où est-ce que tu vas ! demanda Ron en la tenant par le bras.

.-A Londres, je vais essayer de trouver un job et un appart.

.-Ne sois pas ridicule, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux.

.-Je ne crois pas.

.-Bien sur que si.

.-Ron. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas. Je suis enceinte ! C'est mon problème et je dois m'en sortir toute seule !

.-…Moi, je crois que c'est toi qui fais erreur : tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne l'as jamais été, et tu ne le seras jamais, dit Harry.

Hermione les regarda tous les deux, et elle comprit qu'elle s'était éloignée d'eux toute seule. Ils ne l'avaient pas repoussée, et aujourd'hui encore, ils étaient là pour elle…comme au ''bon vieux temps''.

.-…merci.

Voilà, c'est assez long, c'est tout ce qui a été écrit. Je ne sais pas si ça mérite une suite ou non, à vous de me le dire ! Dans tous les cas, une petite review, ça serait sympathique !

Bisous à tous

Pim's


End file.
